


Return Home

by Zhelana



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhelana/pseuds/Zhelana
Summary: Miguel's little brother is disappeared by the Cuban government for supporting the UEO. When Miguel goes to find him, things go wrong and involve the rest of the seaQuest crew.





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s a phone call for you, Miguel,” Tim said, “do you want me to patch it through to your room?”   
“A phone call? I’m not expecting one. Sure. Patch it through.” Miguel answered.   
He pushed a button on the phone, and stared at the face anxiously fidgeting and waiting for him.   
“Carla,” he said.   
“Miguel!” she exclaimed. “I’m so glad to see you.”   
“What’s wrong?” he asked, noticing her fidgeting, and the fact that she hadn’t even cracked a smile on seeing him. Usually when she called she was gregarious, but she also usually called every Sunday after church like clock-work. This was Thursday at 8pm.   
“It’s Igor,” she said, “he’s been taken.”   
“Taken? By whom?” he asked, although he was fairly certain he knew the answer already.   
“The government, I don’t know for sure, I guess, government, or, or worse.”  
Igor was Miguel’s younger half brother, and Carla his older sister. When Miguel’s mother had moved the family to Miami, Carla and his father had stayed behind in Havana, and Igor was born after Miguel left. He had only met him in person once, when Carla got married, and Miguel had gotten a visa to visit Cuba, but he had talked to him on the phone every week as an adult. Igor was in high school, and he had recently been taken with capitalism, and international cooperation in the form of the UEO. The Cuban government officially couldn’t tolerate this behavior, because they remained communist even in 2018 when communism had proven a failure around the world, and almost the entire world was united under one loose government under capitalism. Even most of the Islamic governments had come under the UEO when the US threatened to produce enough oil for all of the aligned nations by themselves.   
Igor wanted to join the UEO, and he had written a school paper about how much better people had life under the UEO government, and capitalism in general. His teacher couldn’t legally ignore a traitor in her class, and had most likely reported him to the authorities, who had come in the middle of the night, and taken the teenager, and although they had officially banned torture in their country in order to get the American detention center out of Guantanamo Bay, there were a lot of things you could do to a teenager and claim they were not, officially, torture. Besides that, fair and just trials were not a thing in Cuba.   
Miguel saw the anxiety in his sister, and said, “I’ll see if I can get some leave.” 

“Captain,” he started, “I need some leave time to help my brother. He’s just a boy… no, not that,” he said into the mirror. “Can I have three days leave? My brother is in trouble with the government in Cuba. He’s just a boy, yes that’ll do. That’ll do.” He breathed in, then exhaled and walked out his door. He took the Mag Lev to the officers’ rooms, and walked up the corridor that isolated Captain Bridger from his crew. He took another deep breath then knocked on the door.   
“Come” came the answer, and he opened the door. Nathan was sitting in his bed, talking to the hologram of his Academy professor. “Professor. Turn off” Nathan said, and the hologram phased out of existence. “How can I help you, Mister Ortiz?” Nathan asked.   
“My brother, sir, he’s only 16, and he’s gotten himself in trouble with the Cuban government. He’s written a paper in support of joining the UEO, and now he’s been… disappeared. He’s just a boy, Captain,” He finished a quick, nervous spitting of words and then waited for Bridger to say something.   
“What do you want?” Captain Bridger asked him.   
“Leave, sir. Three days to go home and sort things out, and find him.”   
“It’s very dangerous, you know,” Nathan said. “Cuba is one of three unaligned nations and they’ll kill a UEO sailor if they find him in their country, especially without a visa,”   
“I know. And that’s why I’m not asking anyone else to come with me, nor asking for backup. I just, I need to find my brother,”   
“Well, you will have backup. I’ll give you a communicator, and you are to check in every 8 hours. Just tell Mister O’Neil you are alright. Otherwise, we’ll see you in three days, good luck Mister Ortiz,’ Captain Bridger said.   
“Thank you sir,” he answered, turning around and going to the bridge to find the communications officer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel sees his sister for the first time since her wedding.

Miguel pulled up to the port of Havana in the Stinger, since it was still not widely known to be a UEO vessel, and technically belonged to Lucas. He parked it, and looked at himself. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and blue jean shorts, and an oversized pair of sunglasses. It was perfect for vacationing in the Caribbean. He had a map, which he was cleverly holding upside down, though he was familiar enough with the territory to be able to read it even if it was a little difficult. He walked through the touristy area quickly, but soon found himself near more houses and fewer shops. He walked to the last traffic light marked on his map and turned left. He put the map away, and walked slowly, as if he were lost, down the street until he found the right apartment complex.   
“301” he muttered, looking at the numbers near him. They all started with 1, so he walked up to the 3rd floor. 305, 303, 301 he looked at the doors, then knocked on the door of 301, then stepped back and tried to look relaxed. The door opened. “Hermanito!” Maria called, ushering him inside. “You came,” she said.   
“Of course I came,” he said, hugging her. He noticed her husband in the background and introduced himself, although he had met him at his wedding.   
“Of course, welcome,” he said, gesturing to a beat up green sofa against one wall, opposite the television.   
“What happened?” Miguel asked his sister.   
“The police came in the middle of the night, and took Igor. His mother called me. I wasn’t there. She said they headed north, but of course, they’ll probably drive him around for a while to disorient him before bringing him wherever he’s going.”   
“Do you have any idea where that is?” Miguel asked.   
“There are three prisons they use for UEO sympathizers. One in town, you can always see them hanging out the window begging for food or water. One is about an hour out of town, and the other is at the old American military base in Guantanamo Bay.” Miguel hoped he would not have to go there. Of course, he would take the stinger which would cut the 11 hour drive in half, but it would still eat a lot of his time. Since he didn’t have much time, he decided he’d start with the prison in town, and only go to the one out of town if he needed to. If people were hanging out the window begging, perhaps they could be bribed to tell him where his brother was, if they knew.   
“You can’t go out after dark. You’ll have to stay here for now,” Maria said. And despite Miguel’s best intentions, they stayed up talking all night. 

First thing in the morning, Miguel woke up. He left silently, and decided he’d try the local jail first, just because that was the easiest thing to do. He read the map, still holding it upside down, and found that the jail was most likely through the tourist area near the government building. He started to walk. He walked quicker when he was in the touristy area, but slowed down and tried to look lost when he reached places tourists didn’t typically travel: the real Havana. Slowly he wound his way through the streets, not taking a direct path, until he found the jail his sister had mentioned with people hanging out the window begging for food or water. He took out a canteen of water, and a picture of his brother. “Have you seen this boy?” he asked them.   
“Not here,” answered the man who took the canteen.   
“Wait, let me see,” another man said taking both the canteen and the picture of Igor. “Yes, I know where he is. He’s about an hour out of town in the other prison. I’m sorry brother, your friend’s been arrested for pro UEO activity.”   
“Thank you, friend,” Miguel told him and then started to think. How was he going to get an hour out of town? He certainly couldn’t walk. He walked back to the tourist area so he could think, and an answer presented itself.   
“Hey brother rent a honda bike?” a man asked standing next to a line of motorcycles.   
“Actually, yes,” Miguel said, handing over a credit card to reserve the bike. Kicking himself for looking so much like a tourist, he drove the bike directly to the prison outside of town. He looked at the building. There were no windows, and no one hanging out of them begging. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he hid, looking at the building. Finally he saw his solution. A man walked out the door wearing a uniform, and got in a car and drove away. He sat and waited. 

When the uniformed man came back Miguel stunned him, dragged him into the bushes, and stole his uniform. He put it on, and looked at his name badge “Cortez” it said. He checked his pockets for an ID badge, and then walked confidently into the building. All he had to do was convince someone he was supposed to move his brother, then he could drag him back to the United states with him, and this would be over. He walked into the building. The guard said, “hey Cortez” without looking at him, and then asked “how did your sister’s wedding go?” Miguel froze, and the guard looked at him. “You’re not Cortez,” he said, and pushed a button. Suddenly, the room was full of guards. They hit him in the side with a baton, He fell. Cortez’ friend kicked him in the stomach, and then they dragged him to a cell with about 20 other men, and left him there. Before he could sit up a voice said, “Miguel?”   
“Igor. Hi,” he answered, pushing himself to his knees.   
“Have you come to rescue me?” he asked.   
“Well, that was the point, but unfortunately it now looks like we both need rescuing.” Miguel said. He groaned. Igor sat back. “But your people, they’l come right?”   
“I don’t know. I took some leave to come find you. They might not be willing to come into Cuba to find me,” Miguel admitted. “And even if they do, they might not have the political clout to get us out of here.” 

“New guy!” came a voice. Miguel looked at it. “Come with me,” it said. Miguel stood up and followed. He prepared to tell them his name, rank, and serial number and nothing else, but that resolve left him quickly as the man hooked his balls up to electric padding. “Why are you here?” he asked.   
“I’m here to find my brother,” he answered.   
“Which one is your brother?” the man asked.   
“Igor Ortiz,” he answered honestly.   
“Are you the UEO brother?” the man asked. Shit. He was not expecting that.   
“Yes,” he answered, and then gave his name, rank, and serial number. The interrogation continued for about an hour, and then he was dropped back into the cell with the other men. Dinner was served. It was a thin soup that may not have had anything but broth in it. There was no water. Nothing happened overnight, and Miguel tried to make himself as comfortable as possible by taking his shirt off to use as a pillow on the hard ground.   
The next morning, someone called “Ortiz, Ortiz, Sanchez!” and the three men stood up. “Come.” They were loaded into a van and driven around in circles. Miguel tried to keep track of how long he was moving, and he knew, when he got out that he must have been driven either back where he started from or to Havana, because it was no where near the 12 hours required to drive to Guantanamo Bay. A black hood was thrown over his head, and they were marched into a new prison. This time there were windows, and men reaching out of them begging for water. Havana then. “Hey! You were here yesterday!” yelled a man from the side of the room. “You gave me water.”   
“Yes,” Miguel answered.   
“Shit, they got you too?” he asked.   
“Yes,” Miguel answered. He and his brother joined the men at the window begging for water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seaQuest crew must come rescue Miguel.

Bridger asked Tim for the time for the third time.   
“1500 hours, sir” Tim answered.   
“Why hasn’t he checked in?” he finally asked nobody in particular.  
“Sir, request permission to go find him?” Tim asked.   
“Yes, Mister O’Neil. Take Commander Hitchcock and Chief Chan and bring him and his brother home.”   
Tim, Katie, and Chan got dressed in civilian clothing, and got in a launch. They also had a map of where Miguel’s communicator had been for the hours before it lost its charge. They assumed it was his sister’s house, but no one was entirely certain. They followed the map and got to an apartment building. “I think it’s that room, up there,” Katie said and they climbed the stairs. Tim knocked on the door. Carla opened it.   
“Excuse me, we’re looking for our friend Miguel,” Katie said.   
“We don’t know,” Carla said, and closed the door. She was scared now, because she hadn’t heard from either of her brothers, but if Miguel had been caught and Igor had been arrested, it was likely that her apartment was being listened in on, and if she brought more UEO people in, she would likely join them in prison. Tim, Katie, and Chan looked at each other. “Should we check the prison?” Chan asked.   
“Do you know where it is?” Tim asked.   
“I do,” Katie said. “It’s over by the government building.” They took off on foot towards the government building. When they got there, they immediately saw Igor holding his hands out the window. Miguel had gone back to the back of the room. “Have you seen this man?” Katie asked.   
“Yes, he’s here,” the men in the window agreed, after getting Katie’s canteen of water.   
“What do we do?” Katie asked him.   
“There’s only two guards,” Miguel said. “Just break in and take them out and then take the keys and let us out.” 

Chan kicked down the door, and tased the first guard he saw. He handcuffed him to the desk, and Katie tased the second guard. They shuffled through their pockets for keys, and opened every door between themselves and the room Miguel and Igor were in. Everyone ran away except the two Ortiz brothers. They helped the crew drag the guards into the prison room, and put eye drops in their eyes that made them look drunk. Then Katie threw a bottle of rum into the room, and they locked the guards in the cell. They wouldn’t be caught until night shift came to relieve them. By that time, the seaQuest crew and Igor would be in Miami. 

Katie took the Stinger, and everyone else loaded onto the launch. They returned to seaQuest, and then Miguel asked Bridger for permission to take his brother to Miami. It was granted, and Miguel called his mother. She met them at the dock. Miguel introduced her to Igor, and asked her to take care of him. He’d have to learn English and then take the HSET, because there was no way to get his high school records from Cuba without telling them where Igor had gone and starting an international incident. In the mean time he could work, and study. Miguel’s mom agreed to do everything she could for him, and they talked for another hour, and then Miguel got back in the launch and headed back to the seaQuest.


End file.
